Sin Burlas
by AugustoSpiller1259
Summary: UA de "Sleuth or Consequences" en donde Lincoln le pide a sus hermanas que se callen sobre sus hábitos. Dedicado y en homenaje a MontanaHatsune92


**Este fic que es un AU de "Sleuth or consequences" se lo quiero dedicar a mi amigo y uno de mis autores favoritos MontanaHatsune92 porque el odio este capítulo debido a la actitud de las otras hermanas junto con otros. Al igual que yo, también lo odie, pero en especial con Lola, porque ella se sacó de su cabeza de aprender a respetar los hábitos de otros y hace lo contrario. Hasta Hare otra versión en la que el culpable del retrete era Lana.**

 **También hare uno de "Sound of Silence" que también es por la actitud de Lola.**

 **Y una continuación del comic "El secreto" de SketchToons porque por como dijo mi amigo MontanaHatsune92 que le dio pesadillas a esta Luna que parece una copia de Beyond Birthday región nada, pero lo que me dio más miedo la versión anime del comic que vi vía internet y la mirada de loca de Luna versión anime que es como la de Beyond Birthday. Pero más el avance de la secuela en el cual se ve que Lola y Luan también fueron afectadas sus mentes y los sueños de Luna Que se parecen más a la de una persona borracha que retoma la conciencia. Y en esa continuación, luego de que Luna tendiese a Lincoln en una trampa Lincoln decide huir mientras Luna quiere planear matar a Leni para hacer a su Linky suyo.**

 **Saludos a:**

 ***Naruko Ninja Z**

 ***JacksonDragneel16**

 ***miguelpuentedejesus**

 **Respuestas del fic que publique anteriormente:**

 ***J. Nagera: Yo no pienso que se pasaron, porque la verdad Leni se lo merecía. No deja de arruinar la sorpresa.**

 **Ahora a darle con este final alterno:**

 **Primero declaro que como dije antes esta caricatura no es de mi propiedad.**

 **Saludos a MontanaHatsune92 y a Lobo Hibiky (El cual no lo mencione en mi otro fic).**

Luego de que Lucy mostro lo que tapo el retrete a Lincoln, que era un comic de ponys, le conto que nadie quería saberlo porque si no se burlarían de ella hasta la muerte.

Luego, cuando fueron a revelar el culpable y lo que tapo, dicen quien fuera que lo hizo se iba a volver el hazmerreír de toda la casa hasta que se fueran a la tumba y Lincoln revelo que fue él y dijo que el motivo fue porque no quería que nadie se burlase de el:

-Ay Lincoln, por supuesto que no nos burlaremos de ti. - dijo Lori fingiendo no querer reírse (Típico de Lori, hija de un cuatrillón de putas ¬¬). - Pero por el resto de tu vida. - pero Luna le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que, si fuese un eco en las montañas de Aspen, caería nieve en un santiamén.

\- ¡NO PODRIAS SOLO CALLARTE Y ¡DEJARLO ASI NOMAS! - Le grito Luna, aunque ella la agarró del cuello.

\- ¿¡COMO ME DIJISTE?!- Le Grito la rubia mayor.

\- ¡Que Lo dejes así nomás! Además... ¿Qué le ven de chistoso en burlarse de algo que aman? - pregunto.

-Vamos Luna, Eso es algo que se le merece una burla. - dijo Lola.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Recuerdas acaso eso que dijiste de aprender a respetar los hábitos de otros? Pues ahora haces lo contrario. - dijo Lincoln.

-Yo jamás dije no respetar los hábitos de otros, aunque fuesen vergonzosos.

-Eso también significa respetar hábitos vergonzosos. Que alguien no lo diga quiere también significar eso. Uno no pregunta tal cosa, uno tiene que saberlo. Y no olvidárselo así nomás como si tuviesen amnesia.

-Lincoln, tiene razón. - dijo Lana.

\- ¡¿QUE?!- Dijo Lola Enojada.

-Que él tiene razón. Seria triste si alguien supiese que si hubiese sido yo quien hubiese tapado el retrete con comida que compro para mis mascotas. - dijo Lana.

-Fuimos unas idiotas con nuestro hermano. - la rubia modista hablo junto con la rockera quienes lo defendían.

-Bueno, sin más, le diré a papa. - dijo Lola yéndose a delatar, Como la muy maricona que es, a su papi ¬¬.

\- ¡OH NO! ¡NO, NO, NO, NO Y NO! ¡NO VAS A DELATARLE! ¡PEQUEÑA RATA! ¡YO LO HARE!- Luna Detuvo a Lola de que delataran a Lincoln y se fue a la cocina a contar a su padre que Lincoln tapo el retrete y los motivos.

\- ¡CHICAS! ¡EL CASTIGO ACABO! ¡LINCOLN! ¡ESTAS CASTIGADO!- Grito el Señor Lynn.

\- ¡SIIIII!- todas las chicas celebraban hasta que Lynn dijo:

-Pero, aun así, nos burlaremos de Lincoln.

-Pero haremos que lo lamenten. - le advirtió Luna.

Todas las hermanas regresaron a sus actividades.

-Gracias Lincoln- dijo Lucy.

-No hay de qué. - dijo Lincoln a lo que todas las hermanas que lo defendieron sobre la burla lo abrazaron todas.

FIN


End file.
